The Witch and the Werewolf
by I'm Feeling Evil
Summary: Bonnie develops a crush on the new girl, can Bonnie protect the new girl from the supernatural world, or is the girl already involved.Other pairings include Stefan/Elena and Matt/Caroline Mentions past Oc/?
1. New Girl

An: So, I'm diving into the whole Vampire diaries and the Originals fandom. I didn't know that Vampire diaries was connected to the Originals until I watched it with my mom, and literally fell out of my seat when we got to season 2 of tvd and I saw Elijah. Anyway I watched most of the season's and fell in love with the character Bonnie. This fanfiction is an au, and the characters might be a little ooc. Also in this Bonnie is an out and proud lesbian, so if that isn't your thing, then click out of here, because this is not for you. I've never done a coming out story so you won't get her coming out experience, in much detail. It's set in season 2 but, don't expect it to be a lot alike there are some changes. Well, enough of my rambling let's get to the good stuff.

Summary: Bonnie develops a crush on the new girl, can Bonnie protect the new girl from the supernatural world, or is the girl already involved. Pairings include Bonnie/oc, Stefan/Elena and Matt/Caroline

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire diaries of any of it's characters and plots. I also do not own any of the actresses and actors whose pictures I use as reference for my ocs.

Oc list

Parker Woods - Amanda Seyfried

Chapter 1 - The new girl.

"I can't believe, that out of all the new transfer students, that not even one of them is hot." I complained.

My friend Elena rolled her eyes, and turned so that she faced me. "There school burned down, and all you can think of is how hot they are?" She asked, playfully.

"Pretty much, yeah." I told her.

"Well, don't worry I'm sure there is at least one pretty girl here for you." She told me.

"I hope so." I said, truthfully. "I want an epic romance like you and stefan, or Matt and Caroline."

"You're ms. right is out there somewhere." Stefan told, me as entered our history class, with Ric.

I was listening, to Elena telling me about Damon's latest freak out, when Alaric walked in. "Good morning, guys." He addressed the class. "Now, today we will be discussing…"

"Um.. excuse me." A girl said, "I'm new here and I'm a little lost. I'm looking for Mr. Saltzman's class?" She asked.

"You are in the right place." He told her. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class.

I could only get a side view, but she had beautiful shoulder length golden blonde hair, that was pulled back into a ponytail, and was wearing a long sleeved midriff leather jacket, with what I assumed to be a red tank top on under it, with black skinny jeans.

When she turned to face the class, I froze. Her skin was slightly tanned, and she had beautiful blue eyes. "Hi, everyone." She said, I melted at the sound of voice, it was like a choir of angels, I bet she's a singer. "I'm Parker Woods."

"Welcome, to Mystic falls high school." Mr. Saltzman told her. "You may sit in any of the empty seats."

My heart skipped a beat when I realised that there was an empty spot next to me. I held my breathe as she approached, she stopped, and by some miracle she sat next to me.

I was trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, and focus on the lesson when, I felt some gently tap my shoulder. I turned to look at Parker, who looking back at. "Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?" She asked, in a whisper "I must have forgot mine at home."

"I think so." I whispered back, trying to sound calm. I grabbed my purse and dug around until I found, a number 2 pencil. I handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks, you're a gem" She said. I couldn't help the smile that appeared, at her compliment.

After to class she turned back to me, handing me the pencil. "Keep it." I told her. "You need it more, than I do."

"Wow, thanks." She said, leaving as she saw Elena and Stefan approach us.

"She thinks you a gem." Stefan said, chuckling.

"Shut up." I told him, blushing.

"Ooh you like her." He teased, as he wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulder.

"Maybe, I do." I said, smiling, it quickly disappeared. "It doesn't matter though."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, confused. "Of course it matters."

"For one, I don't know if she's gay, and for two, look at the world I live in, she could easily become Damon's next snack." I sighed. "Let's just get to today over with."

I came to the conclusion, that the new girl, Parker was straight when I saw her talking to Tyler. "Bonnie!" I turned to see Elena, walking toward me.

"What's up, Elena?" I asked, still staring at Parker, who had finished talking with Tyler, and was now at her locker.

"She's gay." She told me.

"Who is?" I asked, she then gave me a look that said, "_really Bonnie" _When I figured out who she meant, I looked away from Parker, to stare at my best friend. "You mean Parker?"

"Yeah, Stefan over her conversation with Tyler." She told me. "Apparently, he asked her out, and she said no, because she doesn't completely swing that way."

"That's cool." I said, going back to secretly staring at Parker.

"So, are you going to ask her out?" Elena asked.

"What?" I asked. "No."

"Why not?" She asked, looking at me with a confused look on her face. "The only thing that was holding you back, is gone now."

"That's not the only reason though." I told her. "Have you forgotten that I'm witch, and one of my friends is a vampire who is dating my best friend, and said friend's brother is a lunatic. It's too dangerous, for me to date her." I went back to staring, and blushed, when I saw that she was staring right back at me. After awhile she got her bag from her locker, she walked up to.

"Hi." She said. "I wanted to properly introduce myself, I'm Parker Woods."

"Hello, Parker." Elena said. "I'm Elena Gilbert, and this is my best friend Bonnie Bennett."

"Ahh, yes." She said. "Thank you for the pencil again."

"No, problem." I told her.

"You know what, Parker." Elena said. "There is carnival tonight you should definitely come."

"I don't know." She began. "I don't know, a lot of people here."

"You know us." She said, as Stefan came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, your Parker right?" He asked the blonde, she nodded. "I'm Stefan."

"Yeah, you in my history and french class." She said. "So, Bonnie will you be at the carnival?" She asked me.

"Um, yeah." I said. "I'm a part of the set up team."

"You should join us, then we can introduce to some of the other students." Elena said, leaning back into Stefan.

"I would love to help, but I have somewhere to be." She said, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she couldn't come with us. "How about I meet you guys there tonight."

"We'll see you then." Stefan said, he then took Elena's hand and they walked off the to Carnival grounds.

An: Let me know what you guys think. Please read and review. Until next time good bye.


	2. Wolf Pack

An: Here we go, chapter 2. I changed Mason's storyline a little bit, so he's ooc.

Oc list:

Candy - Elle Fanning

Leo - Gavin Macintosh

Ford- Glenn McCuen

Chapter 2 - The Werewolf

After my conversation with Bonnie and her friends, I went outside and was met by Leo. "Hey, Parker." Leo said, Leo is a sophomore, with light brown hair, and brown eyes, he was wearing his big rimmed glasses, a white t-shirt and black jeans, with his favorite pair of sneakers, which are a bright yellow.

"Hey, Leo." I said. "How was your first day at school?"

"It was okay." Leo said.

"That's great, Leo." I told him.

"Can we go back to the pack?" Leo asked.

Just then I got a call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Parker it's Ford." The person on the other end said.

"Hey, Ford." I said. "What's up?"

"Earlier today a man showed up, looking for our Alpha." He said. "When I told him that our alpha wasn't here, he told me to tell them to meet him at Lockwood Manor, he said ask for Mason.

"Did he say what he wanted?" I asked.

"No, just that he needed to talk to the alpha." He told me.

"Ok, I'm sending Leo to you." I said, nodding to the teen, who went to his bicycle.

"Ok, I'll look for him." He said.

"See ya." I told him, hanging up. I went and got on my bike, and after stopping for directions, I made it to Lockwood manor.

I walked up, and knocked on the door. I was about to give up, when a woman answered the door. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm Parker Woods." I told her. "I'm here to see Mason?"

"Oh, are you a friend of his?" She asked.

"Yeah." I lied. "Mason found out that I moved here, and thought that we should catch up."

"I'm Carol Lockwood, it's nice to meet you." She told me.

"It's nice to meet you, as well" I told her.

"Please, come in." She said. "I'll get Mason."

She disappeared up the stairs for a little while, when she returned there was a man, who I assumed to be Mason.

"Well, I'll give you guys, some privacy." Carol told us. "I have some business to attend to in town."

When she left, I felt myself being tackled to the ground. I looked up right into the eyes of Mason. I hated it when people, tried to insert their dominance over me. I put my hands on his shoulder and pushed with all my strength, sending him flying across the room. "How dare you!" I yelled, standing up. "You go into my territory asking to see _me_, and when I show up and you attack me!"

"Wait, you're the alpha?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm the alpha." I told him. "If you have a problem with that, I can always leave." I turned back to the door.

"No, don't go." He said, walking towards me. "I need your help."

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I got involved with the wrong person." He said.

"Who?" I asked. When he didn't answer me, I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can't help you, if I don't know the details."

"She's a vampire, by the name of Kat." He said. "Or atleast I thought, her name was Kat, but one day I overheard a conversation she was having with someone and they called her Katherine."

"Katherine Pierce." I said, "If my memory serves me right, she's connected to the salvatores." I told him.

"I don't know." He said. "All I know, is that she wants the moonstone."

"Okay, continue." I told him.

"She sent me to retrieve it." He told me. "But, in order to do that, I have to go through my nephew and I don't want him hurt."

"Does he have the gene?" I asked. He nodded. "Has he triggered it?"

"Not yet." He replied. "He doesn't know about it."

"Ok, so you want me to do what exactly?" I asked.

"I'm planning on telling Kat or Katherine, that I won't help her." He said. "If she kills me, which she probably will, I want to make sure that Tyler will be taken care of."

"He is welcome in my pack." I told him. "So, are you."

"I won't be much help, if Kat kills me." He said.

"If you accept my offer, you will become part of my pack." I said. "Which means, when you face Katherine, we will stand beside you."

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Then I accept."

"Great." I said, I heard the door open and thought that it was Carol.

"Parker?" Tyler asked.

"Hey, Tyler." I said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, Tyler you see." Mason said. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay." He said. "That doesn't answer why Parker is here."

"I'm just here to help." I told him. "Please, let your uncle explain it to you."

I sat on the steps as Mason told Tyler about werewolves and how you trigger it, about Katherine, and then how I told them that they were welcome in my pack.

"So, let me get this straight." He said. "You and Parker are werewolves, and Stefan, Caroline, and Damon are Vampires."

"Yes, you're a werewolf as well." Mason said. "You just haven't triggered that side of you yet."

"To do that I have to kill someone." He said.

"Yeah." Mason said.

"So, you're about to piss off a vampire who is older and stronger than Stefan and his brother?" He asked.

"That's why, I got us both a place in Parker's pack." He told his nephew.

"Do I have to trigger the curse to be in your pack?" Tyler asked me.

"No, you don't have to trigger it." I told him.

"Thanks, I guess." He said. "So, are you going to the carnival?"

"Yeah, I just need to check in with the pack." I said, walking to the exit. "Would you like a ride?"

"Sure." He said.

"I'll be right behind you two." Mason told us and we nodded.

"Woah." Tyler said, looking at my bike. "That's yours?"

"Yup, hop on." I said, getting on myself. He got on behind me, and held on to my waist.

When we got to camp, we got off and I let out a mock howl, and watched Tyler's eyes go wide, when about 50 people started to enter the clearing from behind trees.

"Candy look Parker's back." I heard Leo tell Candy.

When they started to walk over, I turned to Tyler. "I need to warn you." I started. "Candy doesn't talk, I'll explain later." He nodded.

"Parker!" Leo shouted, he ran the rest of the way and gave me a big hug. "Who is he?" He asked.

"This is Tyler, he's pack now." I told him. "So, is his uncle, but you'll meet him later."

When Candy made it over she gave me a hug and then pointed to Tyler. "I'm Tyler." He told her, he waved at her, and she giggled.

"Tyler this is Candy." I told him pointing to the blonde who was trying to bury herself into my shoulder. "This guy is Leo."

"Parker, can Candy go to the carnival?" Leo asked. "She really wants to." He added.

"I don't know, Leo." I told him. "I'm going to be hanging out with some people. I won't be able to watch her.

"She hang with me, if she wants." Tyler said. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "I mean this is supposed to be a fun night, I don't want you to be stuck babysitting."

"It will be fun, plus when is the last time she had any fun." He said.

"It has been a while." I said, I gently pulled Candy out from behind me, and looked at her. "Would you like to go to the carnival with Tyler?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"Now, Candy." I said. "You can go, but you have to stay with Tyler okay?" She nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Tyler said.

"I know Tyler." I said.

The Carnival (3rd person An: here is just a lot to fit in this part with the carnival and I want to cover a lot of the bigger events that happen in this episode without switching povs so all the time.)

Stefan was walking around until he saw Damon, starring a Tyler Lockwood who was, showing off to a blonde girl by beating a lot of guys in an arm wrestling contest.

"Wow, you're lurking." He told Damon as he stood beside him, watching as Tyler beat yet another challenger.

"I'm observing." Damon countered.

"More like Obsessing." He said, he noticed that everytime Tyler beat a new challenger he would grin at the blonde.

"He's got strength." The elder Salvatore observed.

"He's a triple letter varsity athlete." Stefan told him. "Of course he has strength."

"I bet I can take you." Tyler's Uncle told him, taking his jacket off.

"Enter the uncle." Damon said. They watched as Mason easily beat Tyler.

"Okay, he's the new champ." Tyler said, moving so that he was next to the blonde. "Who wants to go next?"

"I'll give it a shot." A female voice said, the brothers turned to see that it was Parker who volunteered.

"Parker, are you sure?" Bonnie, who was with her, asked.

"Yeah, I mean unless the champ is afraid of losing to a girl." She said.

"Not at all." Mason told her.

"He looks nervous." Damon said.

Stefan looked to see, that his brother was right. Mason's confident air seemed to vanish as Parker reached the table. They took positions, when Tyler said go, they began for a second it looked like Mason was winning, until Parker smirked and the tables turned and she had Mason's hand pinned to the table in seconds. The crowd cheered louder than ever when she won.

"Yeah!" Parker yelled. "Who's next?" She asked.

"Stefan wants a go." Damon said.

"Really?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I'll give it a shot." He said, shooting a look at Damon before walking over and taking Mason's place at the table. "My brother thinks I can beat you." He told Parker.

"Your brother is wrong." She told him, taking his hand. Once again Tyler said go, Stefan used all of his strength but was surprised when it wasn't enough to overpower Parker. In seconds his arm was pinned to the table.

Stefan walked back over to Damon, who was unimpressed. "You didn't put in any effort at all." He scolded

"Yeah actually I did." He said, nodding to the hallway. Damon raised his eyebrows and walked out into the hallway. Stefan watched as Parker beat Tyler, before following Damon.

"Is she?" Damon asked.

"No, it wasn't that kind of strength." He explained. "It was more than human if that makes any sense."

"What is up with her and that family?" Damon asked. "Is she a Lockwood?"

"She could be, I mean her last name is Woods, maybe she shortened it." Stefan suggested.

"Maybe." Damon said. "If they aren't vampires then what are they?" He asked.

"Oh, uh maybe they're ninja turtles?" Stefan replied, sarcastically.

"You're not funny." Damon said.

"They could be zombies, or werewolves." Stefan said.

"You have no comedic timing at all." He told him, Stefan smiled, as Damon looked around.

"What are you up to?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Since this is reality, and there's no such thing as werewolves, or combat turtles." Damon said, as he made his over to a carnival worker. "Hey you."

The worker closed the locker, and turned to Damon. "I have a name." He said.

"Yeah, I don't care." Damon told him, grabbing his shoulders, he started to compel him. "I need you pick a fight with someone. A kid named Tyler Lockwood."

"Damon don't do this." Stefan said.

"Just an experiment." He said. "Get him mad, no matter what he does don't back down."

"I won't back down." The work repeated in a monotone voice.

"I know you won't." Damon said, patting his shoulder and letting him walk away.

"You do realize that somebody's gonna get hurt, right?" Stefan asked him.

"No, someone's going to get mad, as in rage." He replied.

"What's that supposed to accomplish." Stefan said.

"That Tyler kid, is incapable of walking away from a fight." He stated. "Let's see who intervenes, will it be the mysterious supernatural uncle or the mysterious blonde who totally owned you."

Bonnie was impressed by Parker's strength, but it also worried her. How can a normal human beat a vampire, _maybe Stefan wasn't trying to win, _she thought.

"Sorry guys." She told the crowd. "I'm taking your champ away."

"What? Why?" Tyler asked her.

"Because, there is this plush prize I want." She said. "The only game it's at though is the test your strength one, so I'm taking Parker away."

"Sorry, boys." Parker told the crowd. "I'm choosing beauty over brawn."

"Come on, Parker one more please?" Tyler begged.

"Sorry, Tyler I'll see you and Candy later." She told him.

"Let's go, Parker." Bonnie told her.

"Lead the way, beautiful." She said.

Bonnie turned away trying to hide her blush from Parker. She lead Parker to the game in question. "So, which one of you beautiful ladies wants to give it a try?" The guy in charge asked us.

"That would be me." Parker told him.

"Alright, here's the hammer." He told her, handing it to her. "If you ring the bell, you can choose one of the bigger prizes."

"Okay thanks." Parker told him, taking the hammer she went turned around to face the weight, she then put the hammer over her shoulder, and brought it down hard on the weight.

Bonnie smiled, when she heard the bell on top of the game ring. When Parker turned to to her and Bonnie gave her a hug. "Good job." She said.

"So, what was the prize you wanted." She asked her.

"The wolf." Bonnie told her.

"I'll take the wolf." Parker told the man.

"White or black?" He asked.

"Bonnie?" The blonde asked.

"White." She told the man.

Parker chuckled to herself, at the irony of Bonnie picking the white wolf, seeing as her wolf form was white. When the man handed the wolf to her she turned to Bonnie, and gave it to her. "For you beautiful."

"Thank you." Bonnie said, blushing.

"So, what's next miss Bennet." She asked.

"Umm, ferris wheel?" Bonnie asked.

"Sounds good to me." She said.

Tyler liked being around Candy even if she didn't talk at all. They had a system going where she would type on her phone what she wanted to say, and then show it to him.

They were walking around looking for Parker, when Candy pulled on his arm. "What's up Candy?" He asked her, she pointed to a small plush coyote that was black. "Do you want that?" When she nodded, they walked up to the counter. "Hey, what do I have to do to get the black coyote?" He asked the girl behind the counter.

"You have to make 5 baskets." She replied. "Do you want to try?"

"Yeah, I'll give it a shot." He said, he stood in front of the small basketball set up, picked up one of the basketballs and took a shot, he smiled when he made it, his smile got bigger as he made the rest of the shots.

"Congratulations." The girl said, handing him the coyote. "I'm guessing this is the one you want?"

"Yup, thanks." He said, he took the coyote and handed it to Candy, who looked surprised, but took it with a big smile on her face that was all the thanks Tyler needed. She then gripped the coyote to her side, and yawned. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her.

She nodded, and he decided that they would go back to Parker's borrowed car and then call her. On the way there, a guy pushed Tyler, causing Candy to gasp.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Tyler told him.

The guy turned to him. "You have a problem?" He asked.

"Yeah, you walked right into us." Tyler said, trying to control his anger.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"You're kidding right?" Tyler asked him.

The guy then pushed him, again this time causing Candy to almost fall, but to Tyler's relief Parker caught her. "What's going on?" She asked, as Candy cuddled the coyote to her chest and trying to disappear into Parker's side.

Before he could answer her, the guy pushed him again. "You better back off." He told him. "You hit me again and I swear to god.." He was cut off by the dude punching his face.

When he then grabbed a hold of the man and started to tackle him. "Hey, Tyler!" He heard his uncle, and the next thing he knew, he was on ground while Mason fought with the crazy guy.

When Tyler stood up, he instantly felt arms wrap around his waist, and looked down to see Candy, who was shaking with what seemed to be fear.

He looked up and noticed, that Parker had joined in, on the fight. When she was caught off guard, and fell to the ground she got on all fours and her eyes went from blue to gold in seconds before she got back up, turned to the crazy dude and knocked him on his ass with one punch.

"Mason, take Tyler and Candy to his house and stay there until, I return." She told them. "Tyler, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He told him. "I'm more worried about Candy."

"She's just shook up a little." His alpha told him. "She'll calm down, now go with Mason." He nodded and left with his uncle.

(Parker's pov)

After spending an hour looking for Bonnie, I decided to head to my car and go pick up Candy, suddenly I was tossed on top of a flatbed truck and instantly felt fangs enter my neck, I put my arms on the vampire's shoulder and pushed it, sending it flying. I was able to get to my feet on the ground, when it attacked me again I held it back, and saw that it was a just a teenage girl, around Bonnie's age. She was able to pin my arms to the side of the truck and continued feeding off of me, until Damon pulled her off.

When I recovered from the attack a bit from the attack, I looked over to see Damon, trying to calm down a very upset blonde vampire. "No, please don't." She begged. I then noticed the wooden stake in Damon's hand. "I don't want to die."

"Yeah, but you're already dead." Damon told her.

"No, I'm not don't say that." She said. "Okay, just help me."

"Okay." Damon said.

"Just help me." She repeated, and hugged Damon.

"It's the only way." He said, holding the wooden stake over the back of her heart. I tried to help her, but I was still too weak from the attack, I was relieved when Stefan zoomed in, and stopped him.

Elena tried to calm the vampire down, but blondie was having none of it. "Get away from me!" She yelled. "You killed me!"

"No, Caroline that wasn't me, you know that, it was Katherine." Elena told her.

"Then why did she look like you and why, why did she do this to me why?" She cried.

"Stefan we need to get her inside." Elena told her boyfriend.

"It's alright Caroline come with me." Stefan told the one I know knew as Caroline's hand.

"She will die, it's only a matter of time." Damon said, and he made a point but, it's not his decision to make.

"Maybe so, but it's not going to happen to night." Stefan told his brother.

"Oh yeah it is." Damon said, he then quickly picked up the stake and zoomed at Caroline but stopped as Elena stepped in front of her.

"She's my friend Damon." She said.

"Whatever happens is on you." He said, backing down.

"Caroline." I looked over and saw Bonnie coming out of the garage the truck was parked in front of. "No, you're not you can't be." She walked over to Caroline and grabbed her arm, and she got a sad look on her face. She then behind Caroline, and saw me. "Parker." She rushed over to me.

"I'm okay." I told her. "Damon pulled her off of me, before she did any real damage."

"Let me see it." She said, trying to get me to move my hand. When I didn't move my hand she looked at me all confused. "Why won't you move your hand?" She asked, as Stefan pulled Caroline into the bathroom.

"Yeah, Parker." Damon said. "Why won't you move your hand?" I glared at him, but I knew that I had to tell them the truth.

"Fine, I'll move it, but you have to promise to hear me out." I told them, I moved my hand, and instantly regretted it when Bonnie gasped.

"There's no mark." She said. "Are you a vampire?"

"I'm not a vampire Bonnie." I told her, truthfully."

"Than what are you?" She asked.

"I'm a werewolf." I told her.

An: Tada! Here is chapter 2. I hope you like, please read and review. Until next time bye bye.


	3. Full Moon

An: Okay let's keep going with chapter 3. I'm going to try and keep it in parker's pov only from now on.

Oc cast list:

Cassius - Eddie Redmayne

Bruce - Mark Salling

Parker - Amanda Seyfried (I recast her for a reason that you will learn shortly.)

Chapter 3

I hid in the trees outside of the boarding house, as waited for Damon's cue, which according to him, I would know it when I heard it. When I was sure that no one was outside I went up and stood in front of the main door and listened in on the conversation.

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" I heard Mr. Saltzman ask.

"You wouldn't, but you're dead, not dead vampire wife might." Damon told him.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together." Elena said.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Fall was rooted in folklore and legend." Mr. Saltzman told them. "At the time, I thought most of which was fiction."

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" She asked.

"The lycanthrope." He said.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. _That must be my cue._

"Wait, werewolves?" Elena asked, as I walked through the door.

"Yes, Elena werewolves." I told her, before I turned to Damon "Really? That's my cue."

"What can I say, I'm all for irony." Damon told me.

"Yeah, well next time you feel like being ironic." I told him. "Leave the werewolves out of it, or I'll bite you."

"Parker?" Elena asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you kids a lesson on werewolves." I told her. "Hello Stefan, Mr. Saltzman."

"Hey, Parker." Stefan said.

"Please, we're not at the school call me Ric." Mr. Salzman, Ric told me. "So, Damon if you knew about werewolves already, why am I here?"

"We need to go through Isobel's research see if she knows anything about Katherine and why she looks like Elena." Damon said.

"Wait, how do you know Isobel?" I asked, confused as to why and how she was involved.

"She was my wife." Ric told me. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she came to me, to further her research on werewolves." I told him.

"How did you meet?" Elena asked.

"She was looking for a werewolf to help improve her research." I explained. "We had a mutual friend, Gary. He had asked her about her research, and said that he could help, he then came to me knowing what I was and I went to her."

"So, she used you." Elena said.

"Yeah, she used that fact that I was a werewolf, to her advantage." I said, turning to Ric.

"I never liked Gary." He mumbled. "Did you happen to be with her, the day she disappeared?"

"Yeah, for a little while." I told him. "My pack and I, were moving and she asked me to do her a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Stefan asked.

"She told me that she had a daughter." I said, ignoring Elena's gasp. "She also, told me that she lived in Mystic Falls, and asked me to protect her."

"Is that why you're here?" Stefan asked. "To protect her daughter."

"Yes, but I'm having a hard time finding her." I confessed.

"You found her." Ric told me. "Elena is Isobel's daughter."

"What?" I asked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I just found out." She answered. "I'm looking for her."

"She's probably dead." I told her. "She wanted me to help her find a vampire."

"She found one." Damon said. "I turned her."

"So, she's a vampire." I stated. "Great, that makes my life harder."

"Back on track, would Isobel's research have anything to do with doppelgangers?" Elena asked.

"Her stuff is still at Duke." He said. "I mean, her office is still there. She's technically still missing."

"So, can we get access to it?" Damon asked.

The Gilbert house.

I went over to the Gilberts, after we came to the conclusion that Alaric, Damon and Elena were going to Duke to look through Isobel's research, while Stefan stayed here in Mystic Falls to help Caroline. I was also staying due to the fact that it was a full moon, and my pack needs me.

I followed Stefan and Elena, into Elena's room. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Which part?" She asked. "Digging through my birth mother's life work or going to Duke with Damon?"

"Digging through your birth mother's lifes work." I told her. "I didn't get the chance to really know my own mother, and knowing what I know about her I wish I hadn't dug into it."

"I'm sorry." She told me. "I need to do this. If this can get me, one step closer to finding out why I look like Katherine then it's worth it."

"Well, that is all from me." I said, heading out the door.

"Parker, wait." Stefan said. "I need to talk to you, before you leave."

"Okay, I'll just go bug Damon then." I told the couple, I then left them to be all coupley.

I found Damon outside next to the car. "So, what is up with you, Elena, and your brother?" I asked him.

"I have a small crush on Elena." He told me. "When Katherine reappeared, she pretended to be Elena and then we kissed."

"Ohh." I said. "That would be awkward."

"To make things even better, Katherine showed up at the boarding house, and we started to make out, side note I've been searching over 100 years for this girl who I was in love with, and I thought she loved me back." He continued. "Come to find out she only loved Stefan. So in a fit of drunken rage, I came looking for Elena. Long story short she hurt my feelings, then I killed her brother."

"You killed her brother?" I asked him.

"Yeah, fortunately he was wearing this ring that brought him back to life." He told me.

"The Gilbert ring." I said, and he looked at me in confusion. "Isobel told me about it. She said, that there were two, I take it Ric has the other one?"

"Yup." He said, as we watched Alaric talk to Jenna, before Damon reached inside the car and honked the horn.

When Stefan and Elena got to the car Damon went from mr. honesty, to mr. jackass. "Sorry you can't come too, Stef." He said, Elena glared at him as she turned to Stefan.

"Call if you need anything." He told her.

"I'll take good care of her." Damon said, smirking at his brother. Elena placed her hand on the back of Stefan's neck and pulled him into a small kiss before letting Stefan open the door for her. "Okay, let's go."

"You guys have fun." I told them.

"Wait, you're not going?" Elena asked.

"I can't." I told her. "It's a full moon, which means every werewolf in Mystic Falls will be turning."

"Oh, I was just hoping that you were coming." She said. "Seeing as besides giving me up for adoption, you are the only sign that Isobel cares about me."

"I'm sorry Elena." I told her. "I will protect you, no matter what once you return okay."

"Okay, good bye Parker." She told me, as she got inside the car. After I shut the door, and they were gone I turned to Stefan.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"I need your help, with Caroline." He told me.

"Why would I help the vampire, who tried to kill me?" I asked him, starting to walk away. I stopped as he took my arm.

"Please, I've never done this and I might need your strength if she goes berserk." He told me.

"Fine, but the second she bites me, I'll kill her." I told him.

"Understood." He said. "Let's go to the grill."

"Why to the grill?" I asked.

"I'm meeting with Bonnie." He told me. "To see if she'll make Caroline a Daylight ring."

"I can't meet with Bonnie." I told him.

"Why not?" He asked me. "I thought that you guys were getting along."

"Yeah, but when I told her that I was a werewolf, she started to freak out." I told him, rubbing the back of my neck. "I told her, that I would give her time to adjust to the news."

"Okay, I understand, but you're there to help me." He pointed out. "Not to pressure her to accept you."

"Are you always right?" I asked him. "Let's go."

"I would like to know more about you." He said. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all." I told him. "As long as I can do the same with you."

"You may." He said, gesturing in front of him. "Let's walk and talk shall we?"

"Sure, so what's your first question?" I asked him, as we started our trek to the Grill.

"How do you become a werewolf?" He asked me.

"We're born with the were gene, or curse as others call it. It sits dormant until you trigger it." I answered. "Are with Elena because she looks like Katherine?"

"No, though that is why I took an interest." He said. "I love her for her, not because she looks like Katherine. How do you know about my relationship with Katherine?"

"She was also assisting Isobel, with her research." I told him. "She told the tale of how she turned you and Damon."

"Of course." He told me. "What's your next question?" He asked.

"What do you know about Doppelgangers?" I asked him.

"Not, much just that they look the same." He answered. "The doppelgangers usually try to ruin the ones they look likes life. How does a werewolf trigger their curse?"

"They have to kill someone." I told him. "Do you plan on kicking my pack out of Mystic Falls?"

"Not at all." He said. "I don't think I would be able to, if I tried. How did you trigger your curse?"

"That's complicated." I said, truthfully. "When a witch gives birth to twins they are magically linked. When my brother triggered his curse, mine was triggered through our link. Are you and Damon close?"

"Not as close as we used to be." He said. "Is your twin brother apart of your pack?"

"No, we were raised separately, I was raised by our father and he was raised by our mother. I've been searching for him, for years now." I told him, thinking of the first time I spoke to my brother.

Flash back

I was walking through the woods, when I reached the Falls I saw him, my brother. My father told me about him, and I had seen him from a distance but, I never spoke to him before. He was admiring the view. I took a deep breath and decided to talk to him. "Hiding or just admiring the view?" I asked him.

"A little of both." He answered, with a sad look on his face.

"May I ask why you're hiding?" I asked, taking a step closer to him.

"I would rather not talk about it." He said. "Do I know you?"

"No." I told him, holding back the sadness, I felt at my brother not knowing who I was. "I should probably return."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Serena." I said, turning to leave. I was stopped by my brother grabbing my arm.

"Wait, will I see you again?" He asked.

"If you wish, I will meet you here tomorrow before nightfall." I told him.

"I'll see you then, Serena." He called behind me, as I left the clearing.

End flashback

"Earth to Parker." Stefan said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "I spaced out."

"That's okay." He said. "Would you like help? Finding your brother?"

"That's sweet of you to ask." I told him. "My pack and myself have it covered though."

"Oh." He told me. "Well let me know if that changes."

"Parker?" I looked up to see Bonnie standing at the door to the Grill.

I was amazed at how fast we got there. "Hey, Bonnie." I said.

"You said that you would give me time." She said, glaring at me.

I flinched and stood behind Stefan alittle. "She's here to help me, Bonnie." He told her. "Werewolf strength might come in handy." He added in a slight whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry Parker." She told me.

"It's fine." I told her. "How about we go inside and talk."

Stefan opened the door and we all walked in, and took a seat at one of the tables. "So, what can I do for you guys?" She asked.

"I need you to make a daylight ring for Caroline." Stefan told her.

"I don't know how to make a daylight walking ring." Bonnie said.

"Emily made mine, she made Damon's too." He pointed out. "Instructions must be in the grimore."

"It doesn't mean I can cast the spell." She said, looking over to me for help.

"Look Stefan if she can't do the spell, then she can't do it." I told him. "However, I have a warlock in my pack who can perform it."

"Thank you Parker." Stefan told me. "So, what do you think Bonnie?"

"Caroline could have killed Parker, why should we make it easier for her to finish the job or kill someone else." She pointed out.

"Okay, a) I'm alive and well, and b) We're not making it easier." I told her, taking a hold of her hand.

"Parker's right, we're giving her the chance to survive." Stefan agreed. "Listen, everyday that she's cut off from her normal life, from you, from Elena, from Matt it will make it that much harder, for her to hold on to her humanity."

"How do you know that she won't hurt anyone else?" She asked.

"We don't, but if we don't do everything we can to help her, or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well stake her right now." Stefan said.

"I don't know if I can trust her." She told us. "Not with this."

"Then trust me." He said. "Trust Parker."

"Bonnie, do I need to call my warlock?" I asked her.

"No." She said. "I'll meet you at Caroline's. Umm, Parker will you come with me?" She asked.

"Sure, if you want me too." I told her. After we split ways with Stefan, Bonnie started asking me questions non stop.

"Can you control the shift? Is it true that you can only shift during a full moon? Do you kill people? How do you become a werewolf? Can you turn someone into a werewolf?" She asked, stopping to take a breath before she went to ask more questions.

"Okay, how about you breathe, while I answer." I told her. "No, yes, we don't mean to, you're born with the gene, you have to trigger it, and no you can't turn someone."

"Oh, how do you trigger your gene?" She asked.

"You have to kill someone." I told her, bracing myself for the question, I knew was coming.

"So, have you triggered you gene?" She asked.

"Yes, I have triggered my gene." I told her, I flinched at the look of disgust that appeared on her face. "Let me explain."

"Explain what?" She asked. "How you killed someone?"

"That's what I need to explain." I told her. "I have never killed an innocent person. I have a twin brother and through the bond we share as twins, when he triggered his curse it triggered mine."

"How is that possible?" She asked.

"Our mother was a witch, and when a witch gives birth to twins, the mothers magic links them, to each other." I explained, to her. "Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, Parker." She told me. "That's why I'm asking you these questions, because I like you and would like to be with you. If that's what you want."

"Bonnie, I like you too." I said. "I would love to be with you."

"I understand that you are a werewolf." She said. "At first I didn't know if I could handle that, but if Elena can date a vampire, I can date a werewolf."

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"I'm sure." She said. "I want us to try this."

When we got to her house, she had me wait outside while she got the grimore. When she came out she took my hand and we walked over to Caroline's house.

Stefan was standing out in front waiting for us. "What's up?" I asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's handling it well." He said. "I told her that you were coming and she freaked out, Parker."

"Why?" I asked him.

"She doesn't want to hurt you." He said. "She's afraid that she'll hurt you."

"She won't." I said. "Let's go in."

When we entered Caroline's bedroom, Caroline was on her bed curled up in the shadows. She looked up and saw Bonnie, I went over to Carolines window and drew her curtains closed. When Caroline got up, she went to hug Bonnie and was surprised when Bonnie grabbed me, and pulled me in between them.

"Okay, Caroline how about you sit down, and we can get started." I told her, walking over to her.

"I'm sorry that I attacked you." She told me.

"It's no big deal." I told her. "Let's get you set up, so you can walk in the sun again."

"Do you have a ring?" Bonnie asked Stefan.

"Yeah, here." He told her, handing Caroline a small ring with a dark blue stone.

"So, I don't get to choose, the ring that I have to wear the rest of my life." Caroline stated.

"If you don't want it." Bonnie said, holding the now open spell book in her arms.

"No, she wants it." Stefan said.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Now I explain the rules." Bonnie told her. "The witch who spells the ring, has the power to de-spell it. So, if you ever do anything to hurt anyone."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." Caroline protested.

"You're a vampire, that means the urge to kill is a part of who you are." Bonnie told her.

I couldn't help but, feel hurt. Even though I'm werewolf I still have the urge to kill, mostly vampires, but still it's there. Stefan clearly caught on to that and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"The minute you let it take over, I will stop you." She said told her.

"I'm going to take a walk, and check on my pack." I told them. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, Parker." Stefan said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I hate to ask this but, Caroline hasn't fed for awhile." He said. "I'm not sure she can wait until I take her hunting."

"Okay." I said, I rolled up my sleeve and held my wrist out to Caroline. "Look, you can prove to Bonnie that you're not dangerous by feeding off me, and being able to stop."

Caroline nodded, grabbing my arm and gently biting into it. I heard Bonnie gasp, and I gave her a reassuring smile. After about 5 minutes Caroline stopped and thanked me, before I left.

Once I got outside, I called Ford. "_Hey, Park. What's up?" He asked._

"I wanted to check in." I told him.

"_I was just about to call you."_

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked him.

"_Leo triggered his curse, and he's freaking out."_

"I'm on my way." I told him, putting all my strength and energy into running to our camp site.

When I got there I saw, Cassius holding down, a very pissed Leo, he didn't like Cassius very much. Cassius, is the first known vampire to join a werewolf pack and survive through it, he was turned by a young vampire who had fallen in love with him, Cassius ran from him after being forced to turn, and ran into me. Cassius has dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He insists on wearing skinny jeans, and really bad flannel shirts, today he was wearing and black and white plaid flannel shirt, with his signature black shoes.

"Let him go, Cassius." I told him.

"Parker." Leo said, running over to me. "I didn't mean too. He was going to hurt the pack." The poor boy was almost in tears.

"It's okay." I told him. "Your did what you had to, to protect your pack. Kylie take care of the body." I told the oldest of the female wolfs. I wrapped my arms around Leo's waist as he wrapped his arms around my neck cried into my shoulder.

When my phone went off, I handed him off to his older brother, Ford. "Hello?"

"_Parker, it's Stefan. Damon gave me your number."_

"What's up?" I asked him.

"_I need your help with Caroline. I'm taking her hunting tonight, and I need the strength."_

"I can't Stefan." I told him. "It's the full moon, my pack needs me."

"I'll go." Cassius told me.

"Hold on Stefan." I told him, I then turned to Cassius. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, all I do on full moons is stay in the cabin with Candy, but she has Tyler now." He said. "Where do I meet this Stefan guy?"

"Stefan I'm sending my vampire friend, Cassius." I told him. "Where should he meet you?"

"_Wait, you have a vampire in your pack?"_

"Yes, I do." I told him. "Don't worry he's harmless."

"_Okay, have him meet us at the grill."_

"Got it." Cassius said. "Tell him I'm on my way."

"He's on his way." I told Stefan.

"_How will I know if it's him?"_

"Oh, trust me you'll know." I said, as Mason, Tyler, and Candy entered the camp. I smiled lightly when Candy waved at me, before showing Tyler to the cabin they would stay in during the full moon. "I have to go, Stefan." I then hung up and walked over the Mason.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" I asked him.

"Not really." He replied. "I'm glad I won't be alone though."

"You'll never be alone again." I told him. "We are your family now."

"Thank you, Parker." He told me.

"No problem." I told him. "Now once the moon is up, a barrier that was put up by Bruce, will prevent us from leaving."

"Got it." He said. "Anything else I should know."

"You will smell a vampire in the camp." I told him. "Recognize that scent, because that vampire is Cassius and he is family."

"Understood." He said. "I can't wait to meet him."

(Stefan's pov)

"I thought we were going hunting?" Caroline asked me. "Not going out drinking."

"I told you, I asked Parker to send someone to help me." I told her as we entered the grill, and waited for this Cassius.

"Don't tell me you think that I'll kill someone too!" She said loudly.

"Say that a little louder." A man said. "I don't think they heard you in China."

"You must be Cassius." I said.

"In the flesh." He said, smirking. "You must be Stefan, and Caroline."

"Wait, how is he supposed to help?" Caroline asked. "I thought that werewolves turned on the full moon, and that was why Parker couldn't come."

"Well, you see darling." He told her. "I'm not a werewolf."

"Then what are you, a warlock?" She asked him.

"No, I'm a vampire." He said, chuckling.

"Oh. Okay." She said. "So, Stefan why did you need help controlling me?"

"I don't need help controlling you." I told her. "I need help training you."

"That sounds even worse, man." Cassius told me. "Look Caroline. I've been though this, and sometimes it helps when you have more than one person looking out for you, teaching you."

I watched as Caroline's face softened, and she started to relax. "Okay, let's get started then."

"Great, lead the way Stefan." He told me, walking out of the restaurant.

"You heard him." She said. "Lets go." Caroline then followed Cassius outside.

I then followed them outside, and saw them waiting for me. "Follow me." I told them.

Later that night

(Cassius' pov)

"What do I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked, Stefan as we walked through the forest.

"Chase it, catch it, feed on it." He told her.

"I say you leave the poor bunny alone, and borrow some of my blood bags." I told her. "Animal blood is disgusting."

"She is not drinking human blood, Cassius." He snapped at me.

"Oh come on." I told him, standing in front of him, halting his steps. "It's not like she can hurt anyone, besides it her choice."

"I want to at least try the bunny diet." She told us. "Keep that offer open though."

"Of course, sweetheart." I said, listening for any signs of people, rabbits, or Parker.

"Let's finish here, then we can go to the swim hole." Stefan said.

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I think that Matt is the closest thing to humanity right now." Stefan replied.

"Wait, do you think that's a good idea, Cassius?" I was surprised when she asked me.

"Well, I think it should be alright as long, as Stefan and myself accompany you." I answered.

(Parker's pov)

"After making sure that, Candy, Bruce and Tyler and the other humans were in the wolf free cabin, I went around checking on my pack members who were writhing in agony from the change.

I made my way over to Ford and his little brother Leo, and sat down next to the younger one, who was turning for the first time. "How's it going little man?" I asked him.

"It hurts so much, Parker." He whimpered, as he laid his head in my lap, before screaming in pain from the changes, he was going through.

"I know my precious boy." I told him, watching as his fangs grew into place, and his eyes started to glow a light golden color, before I knew a beautiful grey wolf was laying in front of me. "There it's over now, cub." Leo then ran off, to find his brother.

I waited until the rest of my pack had finished turning, before I let myself turn.

AN: I hope you guys like this chapter, after this I'm going to skip an episode or two. Let me know who you think her twin is in the reviews. I will explain more about her and her famliy soon. Please read and review. Until next time, bye bye.


	4. Real Name

An1: Remember when I said that I was going to skip some episodes, yeah I lied, also I can't remember if I mentioned this but, some of the events that happen in this fanfiction will differ from the tv series a lot.

An2: One more thing, I now have a polyvore account so that should be fun. When typing in the links please remember that there are no spaces.

An3: One of Parker's secrets is revealed. So here we go.

Oc list:

Forsgren- Kyle Harrison Breitkopf

(Parker's pov)

I was on my sitting outside of my cabin, curled up on my purple bean bag chair, watching the kids play, and observing my pack, when my phone went off. I took my phone out of my Jacket pocket(www dot polyvore dot com/ witch _werewolf _ch _parkers _morning/ set? id=1746 65357).

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey, Parker." Elena said. "Do you have anything planned for today?"_

"I have a meeting with the sheriff. Why?" I asked her, while standing up

"_Well, Jenna is having a barbecue today, and told me that I could invite some friends." She explained. "So, I wanted to know if you wanted to join."_

"I don't know Elena." I told her. "Your aunt Jenna isn't really a big fan of mine."

"_Well what do you expect?" She asked. "You lied about being a teenager."_

"Yeah, I know. So, now everyone thinks I'm an evil person who preys on teenagers." I pointed out.

"_Which is one of the reasons why you should come." She said. "To prove that you're not an evil person who preys on teens."_

"I guess." I told her. "I'll meet you at the grill later."

"_Okay, bye." She said, hanging up._

I put my phone back into my jacket pocket, and looked around at my pack who was gathering around Ford, who was making over at the fire pit making breakfast.

I went into my cabin and got dressed for the day. (www dot polyvore dot com /witch _werewolf _chapter _parkers _outfit/ set?id= 1758 58800) I had to meet with the sheriff to talk over the fact that I lied about my age. Luckily they didn't arrest me, although the result of that was to meet the sheriff, and discuss a punishment that didn't result in jail time.

I grabbed my back, before leaving my tiny cabin which consisted of a bed, nightstand, and a lamp. We all shared the communal restrooms, which included showers, and most of the cooking was done by Ford over the fire, unless I brought something back from the grill.

I went back outside, walked over the to the firepit. "Hey, guys." I greeted them. I got a few nods and good mornings, before going back to eating. "So, I need to got meet with the sheriff today, but Leo and Forgrin needs new clothes, Ford will you take them please?"

"Sure thing, Park." He told me. "We'll head out after breakfast."

"Awesome." I told him. "Thankyou. Cassius, you're in charge until I get back. Oh, and don't forget to have Bruce renew your protection charm, we don't want _him _to find you."

"Ok, I'll do that right now." He told me, leaving to find Bruce.

"Parker!" Leo called, as he ran to over to us.

"There is a vampire here to see you." He told me. "She's at the entrance of the camp."

"Ok, thanks for telling me buddy." I told him, I ran to the entrance and saw the face of Elena, but I knew that it wasn't. I remember seeing this young woman running in the gardens, with my older brother. "Katerina, what a treat." I told her, I smirked at the surprised look on her face.

"You have me at a disadvantage." She said, stepping towards me. "You know my real name, and yet I don't know yours superwolf."

I chuckled at the name of the legend. "You're smarter than I remember. So, let me guess. You learned about the 'superwolf' from Elena's nosey mother Isobel."

"I'm waiting for your name." She said.

"I'm Parker Woods." I told her, using my fake name.

"I don't want your alias." She huffed. "I want your real name."

"Of course." I said circling the doppelganger. "It's only fair seeing as I know yours."

"Well are you going to tell me, or make me guess?" She asked, sarcastically.

I smirked. "So, impatient what happened little Katerina.

"I want to know your name." She demanded.

"Of course." I told her, walking towards her. "I used to be Serena Anselson."

I then snapped her neck, and called for Cassius.

"Parker what's going on?" Cassius asked coming up behind me.

"Cas, please take young Katerina here and have Bruce tie her up with vervain ropes." I told him, picking her up and handing her to the young vampire.

"So, this is the doppelganger?" He asked. "She looks just like, Connie."

"Yeah." I started. "Someone is coming, get her to Bruce now."

Cassius sped away, right as sheriff Forbes made her way to the entrance.

"Sheriff Forbes, I wasn't expecting to see here." I told her putting on a smile.

"I know that we were supposed to meet at my office, but since you told me you have a family living out here, I wanted to check it out." She told me. "Make sure that it's safe, also I've never met a pack of werewolves."

"Parker!" A little boy yelled. I turned around and smiled at the sight of little Forsgren running over to me.

"Hey, buddy." I said, patting his bright oranges hair, Forsgren was a 10 year old warlock, Cassius had rescued from a group of vampires when he was 4, who had wiped out his previous coven, he didn't know that he could use magic yet.

"Who's this little guy?" She asked.

"This is the youngest of my group, Forsgren." I told her.

"I'm 10 years old." He told the sheriff.

"Yeah, hey why don't you go and find Ford." I told him, setting him down. "He's going to take you and Leo out for new clothes and if you're good maybe you can get some ice cream."

"Really?" He asked, I nodded. "Okay." He then ran off yelling Ford's name.

"He's adorable." She told me. "Where's his parents?"

"They were killed by vampires, Cassius saved him and brought him to me." I told the sheriff.

"Cassius, is he a werewolf?" She asked.

"No, he's a vampire." I told her, I could smell the fear coming off of her and heard her heart accelerate. "Don't worry sheriff, he's not a killer."

"If you say so." She said. "So, how many people live here? 10, 15 maybe?"

I chuckled. "More like over 50." I told her.

"Over 50?" She asked. "Are there any other children?" She asked.

"Yes, there are 3 others. There's Leo he's 16, Steven he's 12, and Maggie, she's 10." I answered.

"Are they in school?" She asked me.

"Of course, Sheriff." I told her. "I've got them registered and either Ford or Cassius takes them and picks them up when I can't."

"Who is this Ford?" She asked.

"He's Leo's older brother, and they are both werewolves. He's also my third in command."

"Third?" She asked. "What about your second?"

"That would be me." Cassius said. "Hey, Parker. Caroline called she needs my help can I go?" He asked.

"Since I'm here sure. If I leave I'll put Bruce in charge until you get back." I told him.

"You know my daughter?" The sheriff asked, I could smell her fear again.

"Yeah, I met her and her friend Stefan the other day." He told her. "Don't worry sheriff, I won't hurt her."

"You better not." She warned. "If you do, I'll be after you."

I grabbed her throat, threw her to the ground and growled. "I respect that this is your town, and she's your daughter but, I don't go walking into your house uninvited and threaten you and your family so, don't you dare threaten my pack." I snarled, I slightly tightened my grip, and she grabbed my arm with her hands, trying to pry my hand away. "Got it?"

She nodded, and gasped for air once I let go. "I'm sorry to have upset you." She said, between gasps.

"That's okay Sheriff, just don't let it happen again." I told her. "Cassius, you and Caroline have fun. Is there anything else, I can help you with Sheriff?" I asked.

"No, I'll just be on my way." She said.

An: I hope you guys like this chapter.I need you guys to help! I want to incorporate the male vampire that turned Cassius. Let me know your Ideas. Please read and review. Until next time, bye bye.


	5. Twins

An: So, here we go.

Chapter 5 - Twins

Parker's Pov

After the sheriff left, I went to Bruce's cabin to have a chat with dear sweet Katerina. When I got there I heard a loud thud, and rushed inside. I was welcomed by the sight of Katerina, holding her head in pain, and Bruce standing over her with his right arm out in front of him.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking over and grabbing Katerina's arms and forced her to her knees.

"She revived a lot quicker than we anticipated. When I went to put the ropes on her she attacked, I had to use my magic to keep her down." Bruce told me, stopping his spell.

"What happened to you?" I asked her. "You used to be so sweet and innocent."

"How do you know me?" She asked.

"Bruce tie her up." I told the warlock. Once she was tied up, I let her go and kneeled down in front of her.

"Well you see Katerina, you knew my brothers." I told her.

"Really, let me guess." She said. "You and your brothers were close, and then little ol' me turns up and wins their affection, and they forgot all about their little bitch of a sister."

At that I growled and let my fangs drop and my eyes glow gold, as I grabbed a handful of her dark brown hair and yanked her head back. "I would be cautious of who insult, Katerina." I warned looking into her eyes which had opened wide in fear and shock.

"How can you do that?" She asked. "It's no where near a full moon."

"You are asking the wrong questions." Bruce told her. "Ask her something important."

"That's important to me." She spat, making eye contact with me.

Bruce glared at her, and she screamed in pain. "That's enough, Bruce." I told him, and he stopped. "Now, Katerina the answer to your question lays in a different one."

She looked annoyed and confused until it hit her. "Who are your brothers?" She asked.

"Does the names Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson ring a bell?" I asked her and she gasped.

"That's impossible." She said. "They only have one sister."

"That they know of." I told her. "I don't like talking about it, and I have a lot of things to do today. So, I'm going to let Bruce fill you in. Oh, and if you even try to escape, he has my permission to kill you." I then left the cabin, stood in the middle of the camp and let out a loud howl. Once almost everyone in my pack was surrounding me, I spoke. "I'm going out. Cassius is not currently here, so until one or both of us return, Bruce is in charge if you need him knock on his cabin door. You are not permitted to enter his cabin under any circumstances. I'll be back soon." Before I left I went to my cabin and changed for the barbeque. (polyvore dotcom / parkers _outfit _chapter /set?id= 18684 5539)

Katherine's pov

"So, let me get this straight." I told the warlock. "I'm supposed to believe that Parker or Serena is the unknown supposedly dead twin sister of an Original vampire."

"Yes, because that's the truth." He said, running a hand over his shaved head. "Their mother cheated on her husband, and their real father threatened to out the affair if he couldn't be with his children,so she made a deal with him and he agreed to take the eldest. Serena, spent 25 years living in the same village as her mother and siblings without her siblings finding out. Until one day her oldest brother figured it out. When she was 16 her father spilled the beans to her, after finding out that she was linked to her twin."

"Let me guess, blonde hair, blue eyes, crazy, and get's injured when no one is around? Her twin is Klaus." I guessed, struggling against the ropes.

"Exactly, and don't bother with the ropes. I spelled them." He told me. "Now, when Klaus became, an original vampire so did Serena through the link they shared as twins."

"How are they linked?" I asked him.

"When a witch gives birth to twins, her magic links them together. Serena can feel everything that happens to Klaus. When he's hurt, she's hurt in the same place, when he's angry, she's angry. She can even feel when he's horny." The warlock explained.

"So, if she dies does Klaus die?" I asked him.

"Yes, good luck killing either one of them though." He told me. "They are indestructible."

"No one, is indestructible." I told him. "It just means that no one has looked, hard enough, everyone has a weakness."

"Well, if that's what you want to believe." He said. "Now, I answered your questions. Time to answer Serena's questions. First why are you back in Mystic Falls?"

"If you must know, I came here to reunite with my long lost love." I wasn't completely lying.

"I see so it has nothing to do with the moonstone?" He said.

"How do you know about the moonstone?" I asked.

Parker pov

When I got to the grill I stopped outside at the sound of Damon chatting with Elena. I listened as Damon accused Elena of betraying him and Elena denying him, say that he would of done the same. Damon then told her that he was going to the barbeque, to which Elena pointed out the fact that Jenna wasn't a big fan of his. I was about to walk in when I heard Elena mention me.

"_You know Parker is meeting me here." She told him, standing up._

"_Oh, and you think Jenna would not like me being there? She's really not going to like Ms. I'm 25 but I'm going to pretend that I'm 17 to watch over the doppelganger." He retorted, in a high pitched girly voice. "Besides, what can Parker do to me, It's not a full moon."_

"_It might not be a full moon, but she still has a lot of strength. Not to mention that, Bonnie told me that Parker stopped her from burning you to a crisp." Elena said. "You should be thanking her."_

"_I don't trust her." He said. "There's something about her, that seems familiar."_

"_What do you mean?" She asked him, sitting back down._

"_I've seen her somewhere, before." He admitted. "I just can't put my finger on it, but hey, she's going to be at the barbeque so maybe, I can find out."_

I used to my speed to get to them and then asked, "Find out what?"

"Oh, nothing." He told me. "I'll see you girls soon, oh and Parker. Katherine is out and about, and my brother spilled the beans on you."

"I know, she showed up this morning and tried to attack me." I told him, lying with ease. "We were able to stop her, but it took about 10 of us, she's locked up in one of the cabins if you want to talk to her. I can take you to her after the barbeque."

"Sounds wonderful, thank you." He said, before turning to leave he stood directly in front of me and said. "I'm glad that I at least have one friend."

Tyler's pov

After finding out about the moonstone, I spent a lot of time looking for it. Until one day I found it, in a hidden space in the floor. (An: I think it's in the floor, if I'm wrong let me know.) _I've got to tell to tell Mason. _"Hey, mom do you know where Mason is?!"

"He went over to the Gilberts!" She answered. "Jenna is having a barbeque today."

_Now what? _I asked myself. _I know I'll call Parker. _I grabbed my phone, and the piece of paper, Parker wrote her number down on, and dialed.

"_Hello?" She asked._

"Parker, it's Tyler." I told her. "I think I found the moonstone."

"Really?" She asked. "Okay, do not show it to anyone."

"Got it." I said, turning it over in my hands.

"I'll call you, with a time to meet." She answered. "Do not give it to anyone else or tell anyone else about it okay. Not even Mason."

"Got it." I said. "I'll wait for your call."

Katherine's pov

"What did Isobel tell you about the superwolf?" The warlock asked.

"I know that she's the longest living werewolf and that until today, nobody has known her age. I also know, that she's faster and stronger than the average werewolf." I told him. "I have a question, how is Serena a werewolf and Klaus a vampire?"

"Think about it, I'm sure you'll figure it out." I told her.

I started going over all the information. Then it hit me, they're both. "They're hybrids, but then how come Klaus never showed any signs of being a werewolf." I thought out loud.

"Bingo, and you would have found out if you didn't jump the gun and run from Klaus like a coward." He stated, sitting down on the floor across from her.

"Well, I'm sorry." I said, carefully and slowly adjusting my legs so that they were crossed. "I wasn't very excited to be sacrificed."

"Here's the part that you didn't know." He said, leaning in closer. Before he could continue there was a knock on the door. "Oh, it looks like I'm needed." He then left the cabin, after muttering a quick spell. I gasped when, the ropes fell off my hands. "I know what, Serena has planned for you. So, I'm giving you a little freedom, but these werewolves can and will kick your ass."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "I would like to see them try." I stated.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I said, but regretted it when I was answered with headache. I tried to flash towards him, but was surprised when I couldn't.

"I cast a spell on you, that cancels out your vampire powers." He said smirking. "So, as long as you are here, there's no vampire speed, no fangs, and no compulsion."

"Great, that's just great." I told him, as the headache stopped.

"Let's go, shall we Katerina." He said.

"I go by Katherine, nowadays." I said, following him out of the cabin.

Parker pov

After I got off the phone with Tyler, we got off my bike, and I followed Elena into her house, but was swiftly stopped by Jenna.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, blocking my to the rest of the house.

"I invited her." Elena told her. "You said, I could invite my friends."

"Not her." She said. "Elena, I'm barely tolerating Damon's presence for Ric's sake because they seem to be friends."

"Okay, well Parker is _my_ friend." She told her aunt. "How is her being here, any different then Damon."

"Elena, Damon might be an ass, but at least he didn't lie about his age and forge his way into a high school." Jenna said.

"It's okay, Elena." I told her. "If Jenna doesn't want me here, I will leave."

"No, you came to hang out and have fun, not to be verbally abused by my aunt." She said, glaring at Jenna.

"Hey, I knew the consequences, when I came up with this plan." I told her. "I was caught and now I have to live with those consequences. I'll see you around, goodbye Jenna."

"Thank you, Parker for understanding." Jenna told me. "You in the house

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Damon said, sneaking past Jenna, and out the door. "I liked your speech."

"Oh, shut up." I told him. "To be able to protect Elena, like I promised. I need Jenna to trust, so by respecting her choices hopefully I can gain that trust."

"Right, so back to the Katherine thing." He said, walking next to me.

"Oh yes, Katherine." I said, walking towards my bike, I put on my white helmet and got on. "She's with my pack. Come with me." I handed him the extra white helmet. He rolled his eyes, before putting it on and getting on behind me.

"You know that I don't need this, right." He stated. "Although I do like this part." He then wrapped his arms around my waist, and I could tell that his smirking.

"Just shut up, and hold on vampire boy." I told him, before taking off at full speed.

When we got there I was furious to find that, Katherine was out of the cabin and untied. "Bruce!" I yelled. Bruce walked, over to me from the fire, while Damon rushed over and grabbed Katherine forcing her hands behind her back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"Don't worry, I disarmed her vampire tricks." He told me.

"I don't care, I didn't want her to know about where we were at." I told him. "For disobeying a direct order, will be punished. Damon, my cabin is the last one on the right. You may use it to talk to Katherine."

"Thanks." He said, as he forced Katherine to my cabin with him.

I turned to Bruce. "Now, to deal with you." I said. "Since this is your first offence, I will go somewhat easy on you, but I won't the next time." I then, quickly took both of his hands, in mine and crushed them. He cried out in pain, and he collapsed in pain as I kicked his left leg, hard enough to break it. Just then Cassius returned and went to heal him. "No, you are not allowed to heal him, until night fall. He must learn from his mistakes."

An: There you go, chapter 5. I hoped that you guys enjoyed it, and let know if you think that Parker should kill Katherine or not.


End file.
